Don't Even Try It
by RaeRaethehedgehog
Summary: His moves were flawless...maybe too perfect. And his prey: Girls. When the police aren't enough and people are in trouble that he "cares" for, that's all the drive he needs. Shadamy.
1. Prologue

**Don't Even Try It**

_So this is…my first Shadamy on this site! Whew! -people cheering-_

_Okay. Enough of me playing around. It's been a while since you have seen anything outta me and I'm sorry! I went through a bunch of things including thinking my writing sucks (which I still happen to think xD But I'm gonna give things another go). This would've been up sooner if the site wasn't down for like EVER!_

_So Anyways, I don't know how often this story will be updated. Let me throw that out there. Believe me, you won't wanna rush me or my description won't be good. Because I dissect each sentence one by one and add more detail after I've written everything out the first time. So please be patient. I'm trying my best here!_

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own any of the characters in this story. Sonic Team does and blahh…_

_

* * *

_

A column of fluorescent light deeply burned his eyes, blocking his view to the world around him. The sun was simply too much for the naked eye to handle during the scorching summers of Station Square.

Many times throughout the day, he would find himself blocking the view of the sun with the palm of his hand, or wiping off gallons of sweat from his body.

It was official. Shadow the Hedgehog loathed the sun.

It looked so much more desirable in space. The intensity of it did not harm one's eyes or interfere with his day. It looked nice enough to touch…

Although, the stars were much more of interest. The way they shimmered in every corner in the abyss of space. He spent his time talking to them, since there was no one else around to listen. They were like him. They would sparkle, as if acknowledging his presence, but never speak at all.

Since then he realized, no one cared about what he had to say, therefore he would not speak. No one was worth his breath.

"Where the hell is he?" Shadow growled, his teeth clenching tighter and tighter after each word.

Except him. He was a _special _exception.

Shadow moved to skate along the eroded sidewalk of Station Square, his skates humming and scraping loudly against it.

Shadow laughed to himself when he realized the noise was too much for the feeble humans and their delicate ears as they shot glares his way and muttered things under their breath.

"Hmph." A smirk etched its way on his face as his boxy white and red skates accelerated, making the noise unbearable.

'_That any better?' _Shadow thought to himself.

His small victory only lasted a few seconds before the sun's rays brightened and beat against his black fur, ignoring the red streaks running across his body.

Crystalline beads of sweat started to accumulate under Shadow's fur and slither down his body.

He didn't know what pissed him off more, the fact that he was sweating, or the fact that he would need _another_ shower.

All of Shadow's heated thoughts drifted to Sonic. He would pay that much greater.

"The train for the Mystic Ruins will be departing soon…"

**_Xoxoxoxoxoxox_**

"Tails! Can you turn on the game? I'm tired of watching the news!" Knuckles complained. "Who cares about global warming anymore?"

"…Well I do," Tails muttered quietly and slightly rested his chin on his golden brown tail he had been playing with. Once he was sure Knuckles was done bothering him, his eyes averted back to the screen as if he was hypnotized.

Knuckles waved his bulky gloved hands in front of Tails face, causing a gush of wind to blow in his eyes and burn them.

Tails rubbed his aqua eyes vigorously with his gloves and frowned at Knuckles.

"Meh. You're not important," Knuckles muttered.

A series of pounds erupted from the main entrance to Tails' small workshop, making both Knuckles and Tails jump.

"Relax," Knuckles laughed nervously. "It's probably Sonic being an idiot and forgot something."

Knuckles dug his elbows into the arms of the La-z-boy recliner he was sitting in and pushed himself up; dragging himself over to the door.

"Whaddya wa-"

The echidna's sentence stopped abruptly when he realized it wasn't Sonic he was yelling at. His cheeks turned to the deep color red of his fur from embarrassment.

'_No! I'm not embarrassed!' _Knuckles thought to himself. He was the strong guardian of the master emerald. There was never time for embarrassment! It was probably just the sun. It was hot that day after all…

"Shadow?"

The coal colored hedgehog didn't look amused and huffed in response to Knuckles obvious question before brushing past him and going inside Tail's workshop.

With a quick shrug of his shoulders, Knuckles ignored Shadow's rudeness and followed him inside.

"You're just in time for a segment of save the rain forest with Tails the Fox," Knuckles teased.

Shadow completely ignored Knuckles comment and smirked. "Where is Sonic?"

"Shh!"

Knuckles' and Shadow's heads jerked towards Tails with the same glare on their faces for interrupting.

"Breaking news. It has been reported that 'Station Square's Silent Stalker has abducted another victim. We have no suspects or descriptions yet on this person or persons. The victim was, of course, another female. The female has been identified as seventeen year old, Samantha Lane. She was deemed missing after not making it home from school earlier the previous day. For more details…"

Tails muted the voice of the female reporter and turned to Shadow and Knuckles. "If its not one thing, it's another. When Eggman is quiet, the crime rate skyrockets."

"Those poor girls," Knuckles whispered to himself absent-mindedly.

A heavy silence set uncomfortably in the room. Knowing they were only heroes, not crime investigators, limited the things they could do for situations like this.

Shadow's teeth clenched together and he cleared his throat loudly after a minute to get the other's attention. He hadn't forgotten why he came.

"Well…"

Tails turned his attention to Shadow and nodded, "Oh, right! I don't know where Sonic is, but we can help you look for him while we're out informing people about this man. Sonic can help spread the word as well."

'_If Sonic isn't a body bag himself.' _Shadow thought to himself, smiling evilly.

Knuckles grunted impatiently and stretched his pencil arms, "Sounds good to me."

"Hmph." Shadow nodded at the others before skating off out the door.

"I think that's a yes," Knuckles said uncertain.

Tails shot Knuckles a "ya- think?" look. "Better catch up to him."

His furry tails began to rotate over his head furiously as his red and white sneakers lifted off the old wooden floor of the workshop before he shot off in the direction Shadow went, with Knuckles closely behind.

_**Xoxoxoxoxox**_

His pink tongue wriggled slowly out of his thin lips, swirling around them as the he inhaled the smell of chllisauce through his black button nose.

"Mmm," He breathed before opening his mouth.

"Sonic!"

Sonic's eyes shot open at the sound of his name, and before he knew it, his backside connected with the cement of Walter's Chilidog House.

Not even caring about being knocked to the ground, Sonic's gaze shot up to his chilidog freefalling in mid-air.

With every ounce of energy he had, Sonic pushed himself off the ground and launched himself into the air. His hands outstretched like a crane, almost touching the chilidog, only to have it smacked out of his reach and litter across the ground.

"What the hell, Shadow!" Sonic yelled. "You'd better be buying me a new chilidog."

"Hmph. In your dreams. As soon as you explain to my boss the fucking voicemail you set up on my work phone," Shadow growled.

Sonic gulped and tried to think of something to say, but wasn't quick enough for Shadow's liking and got snatched up by his short blue chest fur.

Another gulp…

And another…

"Well-"

"What's going on?" Tails shouted as he ran up, with Knuckles close behind him.

Sonic relaxed and pried Shadow off of him since he was distracted. Thank God for Tails. He was always there to get Sonic out of sticky situations. Whether it was with Amy, Shadow, or even Knuckles.

His little brother had a way of showing up when he needed him most.

"Yeah, Shadow. What's going on?" Sonic asked innocently.

"How about you tell everyone how you set up an inappropriate message on my voicemail? Better yet, I'll play it for them," Shadow shot back.

He reached into his quills and pulled out a hi-tech looking phone.

The sun light deflected off the touch screen. It was a very sleek black phone. The keyboard wasn't even noticeable until Shadow slid it out and swiftly ran his fingers across it.

"It's beyond me how he even figured out my password," Shadow said sharply.

"That's easy," Sonic laughed, "Six, six, six because-"

Sonic stopped talking and backed away before Shadow could lunge at him.

"Well, Sonic is pretty crafty when he wants to be," Knuckles admitted.

Shadow hushed everyone and put his phone on speaker. "Hi! This is Sonic the Hedgehog," Sonic's voice said cheerfully. "Shadow can't get to the phone right now. He's busy…or avoiding you because he's an ass. Feel free to call back anytime. Especially at night…Shadow gets lonely and his hotline is always open for loners like him…you can run your fingers through his _sexy _white chest hair-"

Shadow took the phone off speaker but you could still hear Sonic's moaning coming from the phone.

Sonic's cheeks were crimson by the time everyone looked at him. "Uh…heh heh. Gotta run!"

A cloud of dirt stirred up from Sonic's feet as he took off running down the busy streets of Station Square, dodging oncoming traffic along the way.

"You get your ass back here!" Shadow bellowed and immediately gave chase.

"Wait you two! What about warning people!" Tails yelled desperately.

* * *

And there it is! The prologue to my new story! **Review and tell me what you think! **Reviews are part of my motivation. It lets me know people are reading and, of course, it gives me joy! So you know what to do! (This would've been up sooner if I didn't keep getting that error message!)


	2. Unlikely Friends?

**I'm BACKK!**

I have returned once again with some bad news and kind of good news. For one: I've joined the Navy. I'm 17 so I decided to do something with my life and enlist to serve the country. So that means after I head to boot camp I don't know how often I can update. But the good news is I'm gonna finish this story up before I leave and my other unfinished story.

But other than that, I apologize for the wait. And **Please: Let me know if this chapter isn't up to the standards of the** **last, in a review or pm me. **I tried to make it as detailed as I could but I haven't wrote an actual story I liked in a while so I'm a little rusty. If you don't like it I will re-do it to the best of my ability. Thank you and Enjoy!

* * *

Pink quills were swinging back and forth as a female hedgehog made her way through Station Square Mall. She flipped her multiple bags over her shoulder and slyly swiped some sweat from her glistening body. The black mini shorts she had on and matching halter top didn't cover her body as much as her usual red dress.

Her dainty nails were placed on her chin as she pondered which store she wanted to go to next. Her lips poked out cutely as she tapped her chin repeatedly before moving forward.

"Amy?" Her head full of shoulder length quills turned towards the sound of her name.

"I barely recognized you in those skimpy clothes," A white bat laughed. She herself was in skimpy attire. She stepped towards Amy with a smug look on her face.

Amy huffed. "You're one to talk, Rouge. Look what you're wearing. That tube top mines as well be a bra. And that skirt needs some leggings or something under it," Amy growled.

"Oh? Well you need a chest to fill out that halter top you're wearing. And those shorts aren't that long either pinky!" Rouge shot back.

Amy was taken back. Rouge had just completely insulted her on something that she knew she was sensitive about. That _bitch. _They may not be the closest of friends, if even at all. But there is a line that every girl knows not to cross, and Rouge just crossed it three times over.

"Well you have _too_ much chest for top that you're wearing. You look like a hooker!" Amy yelled.

Attention started to stir up around the mall as people began to gather around Amy and Rouge. Whispers and chuckles came from the crowd as they made up reasons as to why Amy and Rouge were yelling at each other. Some speculated it was over a guy. Others said one of them was jealous. Some people just cared about if there was gonna be a scrap with nudity involved.

"What's your excuse?" Rouge asked.

"Well, gee, I don't know…it's over 90 degrees out there!"

"What's wrong with the red dress you normally wear? That should be enough breeze for you the way your underwear is always showing…"

Amy's gloved hands curled tightly into balled fists as she took a step towards Rouge. The white bat laughed and took a step forward towards Amy, her eyebrows arched and a playful smirk across her lips.

"What are you going to do, Pinky? I can take you down with my hands tied behind my back," Rouge whispered in a deathly tone.

Amy knew for fact in the past that Rouge had no problem folding her like a lawn chair anytime they had gotten into it. It probably wasn't much different now. Rouge was smarter and much stronger than she was. Even on her worst day.

"YOU BOTH LOOK LIKE SOME HOES!"

Amy and Rouge's heads turned so fast to the left that they bumped heads. But that was the furthest thing from their minds.

"Who said it!" Rouge bellowed. Her bags flew to the ground and sprawled across the marble tile.

Amy's bags did the same thing as she scanned the crowd like a hawk searching for its prey. Whoever made that smart-ass comment would be the unlucky victim.

Amy and Rouge could see people shuffling around in the crowd, struggling to get away in case they were blamed for the rude comment.

"I said it!"

Amy's neck almost snapped as fast as her head and eyes landed on the person. She didn't hesitate to make her way over to this guy.

He was very handsome but obviously he didn't have any manners or respect for girls. His looks weren't going to make Amy or Rouge go any easier on him.

His eyes where a light blue with yellow specks in them, and he a cute little button nose to match. Muscles seem to be bursting from the tiny t-shirt he had on that said had _Stud _written across it. He gave Amy and Rouge a cheeky smile and sported his perfectly aligned white teeth and dimples, making them almost forget what they were about to do.

Amy shook her head and spoke first, " So, you were saying we _both _look like hoes?"

He raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Well, of course. I know hoes when I see them. I get hoes."

Rouge scoffed. "Oh please, I'm no where near a hoe. And you couldn't have me even if you tried."

He continued to babble on and Rouge was feeding into his every word, arguing with him. People in the crowd rolled their eyes and began to walk away, seeing that nothing worth watching was happening anymore.

"Rouge, stop it. We don't need to waste our time on this prick."

He laughed and inched his face into Amy's. "Hoes unite, right?"

Before Rouge could even say anything back, Amy's fist connected with this guy's chin and he staggered backwards. The sick noise of his teeth crunching together and Amy's fist impacting his chin could be heard throughout the mall.

Rouge's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. She'd never seen Amy physical harm someone. The most she'd seen was Amy say a few words to prove her point before she would ignore this person and be on her way. Speechlessly Rouge watched as the guy's eyes widened in fear and he held his chin. He turned his back and took off staggering through the mall, not looking back once.

"Amy…that was-"

"Yeah, I know," Amy laughed and picked up her bags off the floor.

Rouge followed and gathered her bags off the floor. "Well, I guess I should say thanks. If you hadn't have done that I guess I still would've been arguing with that guy."

Amy giggled. "Yeah I guess so. So…where are you headed?"

"I was gonna head to _Victoria Secret _to finish off my shopping. Um…wanna come?"

Amy eyed Rouge. When was Rouge ever nice to her? And she actually just offered for Amy to come along shopping with her. Not that Amy shopped at that store, but it wouldn't hurt to go along with Rouge since she was actually being nice to her…

"Sure," Amy said awkwardly and followed Rouge through the mall to the store.

As they reached the store, Amy began to look around the store. It was entirely pink. The carpet was checkered with two different tones of pink. The wall was striped with also two different tones of pink. To add onto that even the cashier desk, doors to the dressing room, and pictures on the walls were pink.

Pink may be Amy's favorite color, but this was over doing it by far.

"Uh, Rouge. Everything is pink. I never see you even wear pink."

"Not everything is pink Amy. They just have a brand named _Pink_ so they follow that theme with the store. They have different colored clothing," Rouge laughed. "Besides. I prefer their bras and panties."

"Of course," Amy muttered and continued to look around.

Her eyes wandered to the bras. They weren't half bad. Most of them were lacey and see-through but some of them were actually kind of cute. Amy picked up a couple for herself and took them over to Rouge.

"Hey, what do you think of these?" Amy asked. She held up a silky white bra with pink polka dots and another light blue lacey one.

"Cute…as long as a guy doesn't see you naked."

Amy rolled her eyes and eyed what Rouge had in her hands. Her bras looked like lingerie and her underwear were thongs.

"I should've known," Amy muttered and went to the counter to pay for her things.

After waiting for Rouge for another thirty minutes, the two girls were finally leaving the mall before it closed. It was now 8:30 and a little past dusk outside.

"Well, this was…fun," Rouge said.

"Yeah, it was weird for me too," Amy agreed as they made their way out to the mall parking lot.

"So we'll never speak of this again, right?" Rouge asked.

"Agreed."

"Okay…see you later," Rouged said before walking away from Amy.

Amy stood there watching Rouge's retreating form before deciding to run after her. "Rouge! Wait!"

Rouge stopped and turned back towards Amy, waiting for her to catch up. "Hmm?"

"Do you mind if I walk with you this way? My house is in the same direction and its kind of dark."

Rouge stared blankly at Amy and shrugged. "Suit yourself, Pinky."

The two began to walk quietly down the longest road in Station Square. The air seemed to be thick due to the humidity in the night air, giving it an eerie feeling. Every few seconds the girls would look at each other to make sure the other was still there. Rouge didn't want to admit it, but she was glad Amy asked to walk with her.

Ruffling noises began to come from the bushes along the sidewalk where the two girls were walking. Rouge noticed Amy was walking closer and closer to her. So close, Amy's bags began knocking into Rouge's leg.

"Amy!"

"Sorry," She whispered. "But do you hear that? Something is following us in those bushes."

Rouge laughed nervously, "You're being paranoid, Pinky."

Rouge heard the noises way before Amy, but pretended not to be scared. Besides, anything that is brave enough to follow her, must be brave enough to fight her.

A twig snapped and Amy shrieked in terror and took off down the street, with Rouge not that far behind her.

"Wait up, Amy!" Rouge yelled.

The street lights over head were the only light source they had, so they stayed under them as they darted down the black street looking back every few seconds.

"Rouge, why are you running?" Amy asked breathlessly. "I thought you weren't scared."

"You believed me?" Rouge shot back and continued running.

With Rouge's hearing, she could hear everything perfectly. And she didn't like it. Low growls began to tickle her ears. Her eyes widened in terror and she picked up her pace.

Amy didn't realize until Rouge was two yards in front of her and running like a track star in her high heeled boots. "Rouge! Please slow down! I'm scared!"

"Run, Amy! There is something behind us and it doesn't sound friendly."

Amy could barely see Rouge's white fur as she turned the corner. She could hear Rouge's ear piercing scream, which stopped her dead in her tracks.

Fear grabbed a hold of Amy's body, locking her in place. She had never been so scared in her life. Everything was spinning and her body was shaking before it collapsed to the ground. A dark figure was the last thing she could see before her eyes shut themselves.


End file.
